


An Idle Curiosity

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Soft Boys, having a nice time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier looks like he gives great hugs. But he doesn’t hug Geralt, obviously. That would be weird.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284





	An Idle Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 22: withdrawal (sort of. if you squint.)

Jaskier looks like he gives great hugs.

Not that Geralt has noticed. Not that he’s been paying close attention. It’s just that, when meeting a friend or saying goodbye to an acquaintance, it’s hard not to see that Jaskier is a hugger. 

Even with someone he doesn’t know well, he’ll wrap his arms around them and pull them close. The other person always looks happy, and they’ll rest their head on Jaskier’s shoulder, and Jaskier will make a little contended noise.

It looks nice.

Jaskier doesn’t hug Geralt, of course. That would be weird. Wouldn’t it? It’s not as if they meet or part frequently, and it’s not like he could just… ask for a hug. That would be wrong. There’s some sort of social rule against it, he’s sure. And anyway, Geralt is not a touchy person, and he doesn’t touch Jaskier more than he needs to, and that’s _fine_.

He does, however, wonder about it, with a sort of idle curiosity. Jaskier’s hair always smells good, like lavender, and he imagines that if Jaskier hugged him he’d be surrounded by that lovely scent. And maybe he’d feel the firm planes of Jaskier’s shoulders beneath his hands, and maybe the soft plump of his belly. Maybe Jaskier would make one of those happy sounds and cuddle into him. Perhaps that might be nice.

It’s not like he thinks about it often though.

It’s a chilly autumn evening when he lets Jaskier know he’s off on a wraith hunt and he’ll be gone for a few days. Jaskier can stay in the village where he’ll be safe and can earn some coin, and Geralt will be back soon enough. Jaskier nods, unworried, part of the familiar rhythm they’ve settled into.

This time though, as he’s packing his potions and swords and readying to leave, something unexpected happens. Jaskier hands him his travel cloak, tells him to be safe, and throws his arms around his shoulders, quick and light, like he thinks Geralt is going to push him away.

“For luck,” Jaskier says, patting his back carefully.

Geralt is stunned, but he’s also warm and cosy, and without thinking he puts his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulls him in. Jaskier makes a happy, surprised little _mmph_ sound and leans against his chest, giving him a squeeze, and Geralt feels snug and cherished and he tucks his face into Jaskier’s hair and he can smell that lavender scent that he loves. Everything is homey and bright and soft and agreeable, and he perhaps lingers there with Jaskier in his arms for a moment longer than is strictly necessary.

Hugging Jaskier _is_ nice, as it turns out, and he departs for the hunt with a spring in his step and a curl of warm affection in his chest. 

Perhaps he can find a way to get Jaskier to do it again.


End file.
